Saving Face
by writingonthewalls18
Summary: Shilo's wedding is coming up. Vanity & Vein hears of the news and wish to interview her. Amber's jealous of Shilo and suspicious of V&V's true motives. Based on an RP.  Credit to: Amber Fckng Sweet on Facebook for Amber's dialog.


Amber sat quietly with stress built up on her thin shoulders. She felt she couldn't help herself anymore and her motivation for change and running her father's company was crumbling before her silver bladed eyes. she laid her head on her desk, allowing for her raven black hair to flow out around her burying away her withering body and spirits. She fought back pointless tears, but the effort was feckless. Like a broken dam, water burst through and flooded down her high cheery cheek bones.

Shilo, who had been stopped by a GENtern and given papers to hand to Amber, knocked on the CEO's office door. She wanted in and out quickly; she was only just passing. Amber groaned, leaving her head where it was. "Come...in!" she said as loud as her cracking voice would allow. Shilo opened the door to find Amber with her head on her desk. Shilo looked pretty shocked. Hiding it in her voice, she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll just leave these here." She slowly approached the desk and placed the papers on them.

Amber looked up at Shilo, not even bothering to hide her tears. "What the hell is it?" she said not even looking at it. "Oh, this came in the mail for you!" Amber mentioned, rolling her eyes. It was Vanity & Vein, a famous magazine that Amber had frequently been on. "They want to interview you, princess!" she said through gritted teeth, putting an envious tone on 'princess'

Shilo merely looked her confusion. "Why? I mean, I'm not that interesting." She couldn't imagine why Sanitarium's best-selling magazine wanted to talk to her. She preferred to remain in the shadows and live the normal life she'd been denied growing up.

"Because you are fucking getting married you litt-..." Amber bit her tongue and stood up. "Well over think it carefully, remember they will pay you if you accept..." Amber rolled her eyes and dramatically huffed as she sat back down.

"Tons of people get married all the time. I don't know why I'm famous," she said more to herself than Amber. She debated whether to accept the interview. Shilo was more of a private person, having been exploited by Rotti four years ago.

"I don't know why of all the people they'd choose you..." But Amber could see why; Amber hadn't done a thing with GeneCo or herself in months. It was as if she was fading into the background. "I hate you..." Amber said plain as day, while shooting Shilo a piercing glare.

Amber's glare was so intense; Shilo actually took a staggering step back. She'd probably never find out why Amber hated her so, or to ever end up on civil terms with her. "And it sucks little princess, because now I have to be nice to you, I HAVE to watch my step with you or GeneCo could very well end up in YOUR fucking hands!" Amber said with a frown. "It's fucking unbelievable!" Amber cried out once again setting her head down and slamming her fists into her desk' making a 'thud'. "It's not fair!" she whined.

"Look, I'm probably gonna turn them down. People don't need to know about my personal life. Why are they suddenly so interested? You're the star, Amber." She absently rolled up the magazine as she spoke.

"Yeah, well, if you decline, Vanity & Vein's CEO with be all over my ass, assuming I made you skip out and that'll be bad for GeneCo if they decide to write an article on it...I can see it now: 'Amber Forces the REAL Heir of the Biotech Foundation to Pass Up on Our Offer'… and blah, blah, blah!" she sighed. "And then, I'd be booted out of GeneCo head chair by force!"

"Wait. Are you telling me they FOUND out I was supposed to get GeneCo?" Shilo looked as though someone had taken Christmas from her. She sat in a nearby chair heavily.

"No but I like to be careful, I've had my suspicions. Someone who worked for my father now works there and I fear they are leaking info..." Amber pulled out the contract, and Shilo's name was still signed on the original line with her father's hand writing. Amber rolled her silver hued eyes and set it down. Amber had inked in her name as owner of GeneCo, but had the wrong person found that contract, Amber and her brothers would be screwed.

Shilo looked at the paper like it might bite her. "Isn't there a way I could sign it over to you? I don't want it. I have no clue on how to run something like this." She waved her hands to emphasize the building around them.

"Sure but it would have to be made public, and even still...Some people would assume I threatened you into it. With my father being dead, there's no fair way of doing this," Amber sighed. "We just need to keep hush and not give people reason to believe GeneCo is really yours."

"Well, I'll do the interview, then. Throw them off the trail. I'm sorry it came down to this," Shilo apologized. She had enough on her plate as it was. "Maybe I'll pay off a really good lawyer to write it over to you in secret. That way, if anyone jumps the gun about it, it's legitimately yours."

Amber smirked. "Well, have fun with the whole thing, Shilo," Amber said bitterly and put the contract safely away.

Shilo picked up the magazine and left.

Amber watched and folded her arms across her chest as if trying to calm herself before she went into a screaming fit. She kicked the edge of her desk and huffed.

Bottom of Form


End file.
